Will you be there for me? Yaya and Kairi
by Luckycandyfourleafclover
Summary: A cute story about yaya and kairi from shugo chara. Yaya and kairi are now in year 7!Dealing with doubts about 'who they want to be' Yaya then also has feelings for Kairi! but does he feel the same way? Recently Pepe returned to her egg... Ever since the first time Kairi called me 'Yaya' instead of 'Yaya-senpai' at the end of year four...
1. chapter 1 Growing up! now in year 7

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this yaya x kairi fanfiction. This is chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own shugo chara

Yaya's hair blew in the wind as she approached Seiyo Academy. Her hair had grown over the last three years and was much longer. It now lay past her shoulders, slightly curling at the end. But she still wore it in her trademark pigtails with bright red bows. She waved at the new guardians in the middle school as she walked past. They were surprised by the old ace's greeting and a chorus of "good morning Yaya-senpai" came at Yaya. She nodded politely and waved. As she approached the senior part of the school she sighed and whispered to herself "I miss those simpler times". With her baby-ish character, it was hard to believe that now she'd have to grow up.

Yaya's Point of view (POV)  
I still couldn't believe I was in year 7. Amu-chi and the others were now in year 8. At the start of the new year everyone had seemed to mature. Graduation last year I bounced up and down excited to start junior high. But I've started to doubt myself. Recently Pepe returned to her egg and has been hibernating for the last month. I really miss her.

I'm brought out of my flashback to see all of my friends in front of me. Just seeing everyone perks me up again. I laugh along merrily with their jokes. Seeing friends makes me feel secure again because I know they will always accept me for who I am. My face turns to a grin and we all walk in through the front gate. Rima and Nagihiko are fighting as usual. I roll my eyes at them, giggling with Amu. We both know they secretly like each other, but they are both too stubborn to admit it. Lately Amu and I have been sneakily forcing the two together at lunch making up excuses that we have too be somewhere. It's really fun and I feel I've bonded with Amu over the silly antics of their relationship.  
On the other hand Utau and Kukai have no issue displaying their affections for each other. It feels like they spend every single moment together. Truthfully I'm a bit jealous. But I shrug it off; who needs a boyfriend anyway?

I say goodbye to Amu and the others. I turn the corner before "oof" I've smacked into Kairi. My face was pretty much half smushed into his. I jump back, mortified and rub where we hit. He gently strokes my head where we bumped. "Are you okay Yaya?" he asks. I can see he's actually genuinely concerned. "Um... I'm fine.." I stumble over my words. Good lord. Ever since the first time Kairi called me 'Yaya' instead of 'Yaya-senpai' at the end of year four I've acted like a love-struck bumbling idiot around him. Pepe mocked me that I liked him a few years back. I laughed along but I only saw him as a friend then. A dorky neat, punctual, friend. But now... oh my god his eyes look so dark and mysterious. Like a vivid deep sea green behind his glasses, he's grown so much taller and become handsome in senior school uniform. I feel myself go bright red like a tomato. He's been staring at me still concerned about my health and I'm feeling self-conscious. I must of dazed off for ages, this is so embarrassing. "Let's just go into class" I manage to spit out. Speaking so fast that he probably didn't even here me properly. "Ok" he says and he leads me into the class room with his strong arms. My mind drifts off again. I feel so safe and in his arms. Wait a minute. There must be something wrong with me. I'VE DONE IT AGAIN! What on earth am I thinking? I don't like Kairi that way!  
do I?

Hope you liked - if you did please review

have a lovely day ~


	2. Chapter 2 not interested? or oblivious?

This is chapter 2 of my Kairi x Yaya fanfiction – please enjoy ~

After some feedback on my last chapter I tried to improve my grammar in this one :D

Disclaimer – I don't own shugo chara

Yaya has just realised her feelings for Kairi. Can Yaya pluck up the courage to tell him?

Yaya POV  
I'm still blushing uncontrollably in the classroom. I've come to a huge realisation. I have feelings for Kairi! I can't believe this. I bury my head into my hands. Pepe would have known exactly what to do at this moment; but I'm alone. Every time I look at him I feel so warm and fuzzy. He smiles and waves as he sees I'm staring at him. I wave hesitantly back and then hide again, using my hair as curtain to hide my face. I've never felt like this before. I think the best thing to do is avoid Kairi until I sort out my feelings and whether I want to act on them. Yes, that's definitely the best thing to do right now. I should avoid him and definitely stop thinking about what it would be like if I was in his arms again.

Kairi POV  
Yaya looked flushed when she was outside the classroom. I hope she doesn't have a fever. Especially since our mid-year exams are coming up. Lately I feel she's been less happy as usual. It must be because Pepe returned to her egg. Yaya's probably feelings left out as the rest of us still have our shugo chara. I decide to ask her how she is feeling. Both Musashi and I agree that that's the best way. This way is efficient and no presumptions can be made.

~At recess ~

I find Yaya by herself and decide this is the best time to talk to her.  
I sit next to her and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay Yaya?" I ask.

"Huh... fine" she says. But the look on her face says otherwise. Once again she has turned pink. She tries looking away from me but I'm really worried for her and ask her another question.

"You look flushed do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"No!" she huffs. "I'm perfectly alright."

"I'm just looking out for you. Are you sure? I know it's been tough ever since Pepe returned to her egg..."  
This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Yaya then bursts out into tears. This was definitely not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"There, there." I turn and give her a hug. I must have upset her more than I realise because she jumps back like I'm poisonous as soon as we make contact. I take a step back. Using a soothing tone I say –

"It's okay. You just need to give Pepe some time." Yaya is now become tear-stained and shaking.

"This isn't about Pepe at the moment" she whispers.

"Then what is it about?" I enquire.

"I have an unrequited love..." she manages to mumble.

"Ah... I ... see" I reply. I had suspected she had a crush on Kukai for a while now. I make an attempt to cheer her up.

"Well so do I; Amu is with Ikuto. I guess we both need to just be happy for them. Amu and I are still friends now. In fact Amu said something hilarious the other day. This will cheer you up! So Amu says "Ami's kicks over this bucket..."

"SHUT UP!" she screams before continuing to rant.

"All you talk about is Amu! Amu this.. Amu that..."

"That's not true..." I whisper

"Why don't you go and freakin' marry her or something!"

I interject "because she's currently in a relationship with someone else."  
She grows more furious by the second.

"Kairi! you idiot, you oblivious idiot!"

She storms off into the arms of Rima who just happened to walk by. Rima gives me this extreme death glare as she sees Yaya is crying. I honestly don't understand what happened. I sigh; I must be an idiot after all.

Yaya's POV  
Rima turns and gives me her full attention.

"What happened?" she demands.

This is normally something I'd talk to Amu about but I don't want to talk to Amu now. Kairi is still in love with her! I should of known. Rima stares at me with her big cutesy eyes. Those eyes must have magical powers because I tell her everything. After I tell her surprisingly I feel a lot better.  
"Hmmm... I see" Rima mumbles. "This certainly is a turn of events."

I nod.

"Are you sure he's still in love with Amu?" she asks.

"Yes..." I know he does.

"Well he said he's happy for her now, while she's with Ikuto. This may be your only chance to swoop in and steal his heart".

"Rima this is so messed up".She gives me a big hug.

"I think you still have a chance."

"Thanks". I return her hug and take a deep breath.  
"You're right Rima. I can try at least."

I continue on.

"But I have one condition in order to tell him my feelings. I'm looking out for you too. You need to tell Nagihiko how you feel!

Rima looks taken aback and blushes deep scarlet. She nods.

"Okay".

If you liked this please review :3

I'll try to think of new creative ideas and keep writing – YAY *toot*

-luckycandyfourleafclover


	3. Chapter 3 Heart racing date?

Hello Everyone this is chapter 3 of my Kairi x Yaya fanfic  
enjoy ~ heehee the plot thickens!

Yaya and Kairi continue to misunderstand each other. Both start to doubt their true self. But can a date in the park give Yaya a chance to confess?

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara

Yaya POV  
"I agree with you Rima, I need to let him know how I feel. But I'll only do it if you tell Nagihiko about your feelings as well. This way we can cheer each other on!" I smile at Rima.

"Ok" she says. "Let's talk strategies."  
I nod.

Then there is a silence that seems to go on forever. Neither of us can think of anything. I'm so frustrated at the situation; I face-palm.  
"You ok with the direct approach?" I ask

"Sure" she cheerfully replies. "I'm actually meeting Nagihiko this weekend to watch his basketball match. I'll make sure to tell him then."

Wow, she's already got something planned. I feel a little behind.  
"That's a great idea!" I smile and say. Of course I'm going to cheer her on her love conquest. I won't let any negative emotions affect me today.

"Then let's go!" I shout. We high-five and head back to class.

In class ~  
I know straight after class I've got to track down Kairi. I'll apologise and ask him if he wants to go the park with Tsubasa and I. Mum's already decided to give me the responsibility of taking care of him this weekend. It's perfect. I turn for a moment and notice that he's looking at me. He gives me this sympathetic look and his head then turns back to the front of the classroom. What on earth was that about?

Kairi POV  
I know Yaya must be feeling unwell. Otherwise she wouldn't have the delusion that I'm obsessed with Amu. It was three years ago and I don't think I feel about Amu that way anymore. I was just trying to cheer her up. Why can't she see that?

~After class~  
I head to my locker still in a state of confusion. Yaya is right next to my locker; twiddling her thumbs nervously. What could she possibly want now? I put my books away and focus my attention on her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing...much" she stutters back.

She takes a deep breath and and manages to say clearly "Kairi, this weekend would you like to come with me to the park and take care of Tsubasa? It would be really fun; like a play-date y'know?"

"A date..." I muse

She blushes "Ha-ha... just a fun outing."

I almost say no; I can tell she just wants help looking after Tsubasa.  
But then I take a look at her. She's twirling her hair and looking down at the ground really anxiously. I can tell my heart won't let me say no to her.  
"Ok" I say.

She looks surprised and relieved at the same time. "Great! I'll meet you at the park at eleven. Bring some snacks! She's bouncing up and down with excitement as she springs her way home.

"Now this will be interesting" I whisper to Musashi.

Yaya POV

~Saturday~  
I must of spend hours deciding and thinking over what I should wear to my unofficial 'date' with Kairi. I hadn't been so excited in a long time.

I meet Kairi at the park and wave like a lunatic with the hand I'm not holding Tsubasa with. Kairi just looks amazing! I think I'm speechless. He's wearing a simple 3/4 length t-shirt with a coloured collar and dark denim shorts that show off his muscular legs. Agghhh! I have to shake my head to stop obsessing about him.

I'm so sure about my feelings for him and just can't wait to tell him everything about how I feel.

Suddenly Amu steps out from behind Kairi.  
"Hi Yaya! I have experience with children so I came to help" she says smiling.

"Oh god" I whisper. Why is Amu here? This cannot be happening. I feel like the floor has vanished under my feet. My earlier happiness is smashed to pieces; drifting away by the second...

Sorry that not that much happened in this chapter - hope you liked it anyway :D

please review: :3  
-lcflc


	4. Chapter 4 what is my 'true self?

Hello! - this is chapter 4 of the Kairi and Yaya fanfic ~ please enjoy

disclaimer - I don't own shugo chara

Yaya POV

Amu is here. Again. I can't deal with this right now. It takes all the strength I have to breathe and move on without punching someone (*cough Amu cough*). Kairi speaks about the days schedule cheerfully. he's obviously delighted Amu is here. I've been so unfocused that I only hear the last sentence he says.  
"So let's have lunch first, by the playground." This is a good idea. This way Tsubasa can play and I can attempt to stab Amu with some chopsticks.

~ at the playground ~

Amu pulls out some lavish packed lunches.

"Su helped me make them" she exclaims.

"They look amazing!" Kairi replies before starting to eat.

I might as well not be here. Why would Kairi need silly little Yaya around when he has the 'amazing Amu'. She comes complete with four guardian eggs, sensibleness and of course a range of other great qualities. I say this all under my breath so no-one can hear me. I was really looking forward to today, and now it's ruined!

I come close to becoming my whiny baby character again. But I just sigh and go back to being a little ignored shadow on the park bench. At least we're eating. This gives me the opportunity to give them both the silent treatment. I turn my attention to Tsubasa, maybe we can play together. I'd do anything to get my mind off Kairi and Amu.

I walk slowly to the playground. I start to wildly panic and have to force myself to take slow deep breaths. If today hadn't already been bad enough, it just got worse. Tsubasa is absolutely nowhere to be seen. I'm kicking myself for not keeping a closer eye on him. I must be the worst older sister in history. My beloved little brother has disappeared in a matter of minutes.

I'm suddenly hit with the feelings of how much Tsubasa means to me. It puts everything in perspective my frustration at Kairi seems trivial now. I turn to both Kairi and Amu.

"Tsubasa is gone! Will you please help me look for him?" I ask.

"Of course" they reply in unison.

We split up and start to look for Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" I yell into the distance. "Where are you?"

It's been 10 minutes already and I still can't see him. I start to cry. I have a flashback to a year ago when I decided I was responsible to look after Tsubasa.

"Onee-chan!" he'd say. He'd wrap his chubby little hands around me and I'd scoop him up into my arms and cuddle him. It would turn into a tickle fight and we'd be on the floor giggling endlessly. We'd always play hide and seek in the park. Tsubasa always chose the same spot though. He'd always hide under the slide.

I laugh to myself so happy to be reminiscing. Wait... under the slide. I know where Tsubasa is!

I run the fastest I have in my whole life and my hair flies all over the place. My heart races wildly and I can feel the adrenaline rush. I spot Tsubasa under the slide and rush in his direction. Thank god! I run over crying and cuddle Tsubasa tightly. He's in a daze and doesn't understand why I'm so relieved and crying. I'm just so happy I found him. Tsubasa moves the hair out of my eyes and says "hello onee-chan! are you okay?". He seems concerned and I know he's just trying to make me feel better. I laugh suddenly just letting go of the tension from before. I lift him up and soar Tsubasa around like an aeroplane. I love children. They light up everything and can turn sadness to happiness in an instant.

I can see myself looking after children forever.

*Crack*  
huh? my egg...?

Review if you want to :D  
-lcflc


	5. Chapter 5 Character change!

Hello everyone! This is chapter 5 of my Yaya x Kairi fanfic ~  
I hope you enjoy

Yaya POV  
Tsubasa starts weaving in-between my legs amusing himself.  
*Crack*  
Huh? my egg? It's re-opening! The bunnies encircling the pattern of my egg had turned orange. What does this mean?

Little hands force open the egg. I hear a little phew sound and out pops Pepe. At least I think it's Pepe. She now has her hair in a side ponytail with a ribbon. She's wearing an open-collar white shirt with little red bow, buttoned up orange cardigan, a flared white skirt and colourful orange check tights with white ballet flats.  
"Pepe?"

"Yes" she says while nodding vigourously. "It is me! How lovely to see you again Yaya." She gives me a huge smile.

"It's really you." I say with astonishment.

She flies over and I give her a hug.  
"You look so different Pepe."

"I've changed and evolved! and so has the 'who you want to be'. While once you wanted to be fussed over and a baby, our new dream is to become an inspiring kindergarden teacher."

"I did say I could see myself looking after kids. Wow this is so great! That is what I want to do."

I pick up Tsubasa and find Kairi and bring him back to the park.

"I'm so sorry to have bothered you with Tsubasa today!" I frantically apologise.

"That's ok" He says.

"Where's Amu?" I ask.

"She had to go home early. Her mum picked her up."

"Oh." I shuffle my feet against the ground. "Well I better start walking home." I smile at Kairi.

"I'll walk you" he says matter-of-factly.

"That's unnecessary."

"Nonsense. A samurai always looks after others."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm coming anyway."

"Ok then." I admire his determination

~ on the way home~  
I keep Pepe a secret for now. I want to surprise Kairi later. Kairi and I walking ...alone. This is the first time we've been alone all day. I have to take a chance. I promised Rima I would have a go.

"Kairi..." I hate putting myself out there. "Do you still love Amu?"  
Arghhh this silence is deafening. I swear I can hear a caterpillar two blocks away.

"No. I guess I don't feel for her that way anymore. In fact I'm starting to like someone else. Why are you interested to know?"

I can't tell him why. "I'm looking out for you" I lie.

"I'll put your mind at ease. I like Amu the same way I like you. As a friend. Well I may like Amu more. I may never get over her completely but I certainly do not love her."

Those few words stab my heart like tiny needles. I laugh nervously.  
"Here's my house. Thank you very much for walking me home. Goodbye." Goodbye forever? You only think of me as a friend.

~ Yuiki Residence~  
I go up to my room and bring Tsubasa with me. If anyone can cheer me up it's him. Pepe also makes me smile doing an impromptu interpretive dance show. But when she stops she looks at me seriously in the eye and says

"Yaya. You are a good friend you should support Kairi no matter who he loves."

I nod. Tsubasa then starts crying. I'm at a loss I don't know what to do.  
"Yaya, everything okay up there?" My mum yells from the kitchen.

I start to panic. Is he okay?  
'Character change! From a unreliable girl to a confident and reliable girl.'

Suddenly I'm in control. I take Tsubasa and grab his new dinosaur plushie which he wanted.

"Everything's Ok" I shout to mum.  
I smile at Pepe. Everything is ok. I shall support Kairi and continue pursuing my new future.

~The next day at school~

Amu comes rushing over to me this morning. I wonder what's wrong.  
"Everything Okay?" I ask.

"No!" she huffs. "Rima let it spill you're in love with Kairi!"

Rima! Dammit.

She looks right at me.

"Look. I don't want to come off as mean but stay away from him ok?"

"Why?"

" I like having someone who is there for my every need. Kairi is fun to tease and I need him!"

"Fun to tease? That's horrible Amu!"

"Pfft whatever. Just stay away!" She then crosses her arms and stares intimidating at me.

I can't let her get away with this. To treat Kairi that way is unforgivable!

"I won't leave him alone! I'll treat him the way he deserves. I'm not giving up." I stare back at her.

"You can't do everything you want! Come here later and we'll settle this one-on-one after school."

I'm so angry that I say something completely out of my character.

"Fine. Bring it bitch."

Hope you all like this chapter ~ sorry I made Amu the bad guy ^^;  
Please review :)  
-lcflc


	6. Chapter 6 Final Battle!

Hi everybody :D I'm writing this on the 8th of July ! Today is my birthday ~ This is chapter 6 (the final chapter) a shout-out to yayaluva (my bffl) and to all who gave advice and/or encouragement. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara

Yaya POV  
I can't believe I said yes to fight with Amu. She can character transform with four characters and I can only character change! I have to do this though; for Kairi. I take slow deep breaths. I've got to be ready.

Kairi POV  
Yaya looks apprehensive and worried as she exits class. I hope what I said the other day didn't upset her. We make eye contact and she smiles and acts normal. I know something is wrong though. I do what any samurai does; sneakily follow her.

She stops and says hi to Rima. The usually quiet girl is jumping up and down with Yaya celebrating something. Nagihiko comes round the corner and steals Rima away and they go off holding hands. Since when did they become a couple?

I don't like following Yaya. It feels wrong but I already made my decision so I follow her to the open oval and hide behind a neighbouring tree.

Amu POV  
I walk out to the oval and can see Yaya walking towards me. I honestly didn't want this to happen like this. I liked Yaya and I being friends. Why can't she see that I need Kairi as a support mechanism for when Ikuto goes away? My stubborn personality had come out again and I'd somehow ended up challenging her to a fight. How can she fight? She doesn't even have a hatched egg since hers is in hibernation. Let's just get this over with; it will be an easy win.

Yaya POV  
I meet Amu in the middle of the oval. She looks almost bored as if she already knows she's won.

"are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes" she nods. "Whoever admits defeat or can't stand up to keep fighting is declared loser".

"Ok" I shakily agree.

We stand back at opposite sides and a fierce wind blows as if sensing the anticipation of a battle.

Amu wastes no time.  
"Character transformation! Amulet heart."

She looks me straight in the eyes and comes charging. I don't have that much time to retaliate.

"Character change!"

I quickly change my character. This catches Amu off guard but she shrugs it off.

"Spiral heart!"

I quickly jump to the side narrowly dodging the attack.

Amu laughs openly out loud.

"You can't seriously be going against me with a character change? Silly girl."

"I'm standing up for what I believe in!"

"pfft, whatever."

She's really getting me angry. She continues to throw the heart rod at me and each time it misses me by an inch. I decide I need to attack.

"Miscellaneous, arts and crafts!" a bunch of felt and scissors goes towards Amu.

She flicks the felt away with the heart rod but one of the pair of scissors hits her in the cheek. She's fuming now. She changes into Amulet spade.

"Colourful canvas!"

I don't have time to react and the attack hits me with force. I crouch down in pain. I pull together strength and stand up managing to throw some more craft materials at Amu. She constantly switches between characters, throwing all sorts of attacks. Unfortunately most of them hit me.

Kairi POV  
I'm seeing everything. I'm honestly too shocked to even move a muscle. Amu and Yaya are having a full-on fight. I feel paralysed, cursed to have to watch and witness.

Yaya POV  
Each attack hurts tremendously but I'm still standing. I feel awful, weathered, ragged and I'm breathing short frequent breaths.

"Why are you still standing? Just give up!" Amu yells as she pelts another attack at me.

I swing to the side and avoid the colourful blast, breathing heavily,

"I'm doing this for somebody I love!" I shout back.

"Kairi? You've got to be kidding me. You're just a crybaby Kairi wold never like you."

"I may be a crybaby but I'm mature enough to see the way you are using Kairi is unforgivable. I won't give up!" I yell defiantly.

I get spiraled by bright light. What's happening?  
"Character transformation, caring guardian!"  
Oh my god I character transformed!

"Amu, you have been acting immature and I shall teach you how to become a better person. I shall fight."

I can feel the power surge within me.  
Amu is already tired from the countless shots she's fired at me and I take this chance.

"It's your naptime Amu. Music box of dreams come forth!

Amu POV  
Diamond... I really need you.  
"Amu I will always be with you but your heart is not sparkling. You need to realise the error of your ways in order to grow."

I see... even you feel that way.

Yaya POV  
A collection of light and power comes from me.  
"Sweet Lullaby!" I shout. The attack swirls at Amu and hits her. She falls to the ground and can't get up. I walk over to her.

"This fight is over." I say  
she accepts defeat.

I start to walk away when out of the corner of my eye she's somehow thrown a spiral heart again at me from the ground. I brace myself for impact; my heart pounding. But I don't feel anything hit me. I slowly turn around and Kairi is standing in front of me, samurai swords blazing blocking the heart rod.

Kairi POV  
I don't know what happened. I stood there shocked for most of the battle. I saw that Yaya won and her declaration of love. I couldn't sort out my feelings very well. In that last moment when I saw her about to be hit again after she'd rightfully won I just sprang into action. It was like a reflex, I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"Are you okay" I ask turning round to see her face.

"I'm fine now" she whispers back with a smile.

Yaya POV  
That was one of the bravest things anyone has done for me but where did Kairi appear from? I need to end this once and for all. I walk over to Amu.

"Amu, do you know what? I think we should just co-operate with each-other. I honestly miss us being friends."

She jumps up and envelopes me in a hug. I think I see a tear in her eye.

"I just don't want to be alone" she whispers.

"Amu, you have a wonderful boyfriend in Ikuto along with many other friends who support you; and I'm one of those friends".

She nods wiping away her tears. Kairi comes up and hesitantly hugs us both as if not sure how to handle the situation.

"Maybe we both were acting like babies" Amu admits as we walk away from the oval.

I smile and agree with her.

"But that's okay, this way we can both grow up together" I say.

We give each other a last hug. Amu points at me and then Kairi and mouths 'go for it' and makes a peace sign. I blush and nod.

~on the way home~  
Kairi comes up to me and I nervously twiddle my thumbs.

"Thank you for today" I say.

"No problem, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt."

"r..r..really?" I manage to stammer.

"Yes". he smiles at me. "I realised something today, I'll never be able to let you go, I want to protect you forever."

I'm so shocked that I feel frozen. Is this really happening?

He nervously runs his fingers through his hair.  
"What I'm trying to say is... I love you."

"I love you too" I tell him.

"I know I've been a bit of a jerk, talking about Amu too much. But from now on you're my only one. I promise I will only look at you."

"I forgive you" I say.

He lifts me up and I laugh with happiness. He brings me back down and I reach out and take off his glasses in order to stare into his eyes.

"And I shall only look at you" I say.

We both lean in and we kiss. It feels like there are fireworks going off lighting up the sky. This is the strongest and most powerful magic I know.

The magic power of love.

We break apart and I lean in to experience it all again.

Thanks for supporting my writing everyone :D I hope you enjoyed this last chapter :)  
Review to let me know your thoughts ~ Believe in the power of love!

-Luckycandyfourleafclover


End file.
